octopathtravelerfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyblac
is a character and one of the main antagonists of Octopath Traveler. Story Lyblac is a demi-goddess witch and the daughter of the fallen god Galdera. She is responsible for manipulating most of the current events in the story for the sole purpose of releasing her father from his prison beyond the Gate of Finis. 115 years prior to the current events, she bestowed long life to Mattias in an effort to weaken the Sacred Flame. Around the same time she gave the same gift to Simeon and had him set up the Obsidians to be her private force. 24 years prior to the current events, she employed Werner to destroy the Kingdom of Hornburg in order to gain control of the Gate of Finis. 15 years prior to the current events, she maneuvered with Lucia to install Yvon as the Headmaster of the Atlasdam Royal Academy by having the former headmaster assassinated. This also allowed Lucia and Yvon to steal the tome, From the Far Reaches of Hell. 10 years prior to the current events, she had the Obsidians assassinate Geoffrey Azelhart due to his discovery of the Gate of Finis. 8 years prior to the current events, Hornburg fell to Werner's machinations after Erhardt slew King Alfred, giving Lyblac access to the Gate of Finis. She also took advantage of the internal strife of House Ravus to steal the Dragonstones. They were the keys created by Odin Crossford, a sorceror with Galdera's blood in his veins, to lock the gate. After unlocking it, she discarded the stones and they were scattered across the country. With the pieces in place to conduct the ritual to awaken the dark god, she turned her attention to the decendants of Odin Crossford, as their bloodline made them possible vessals for Galdera. Graham Crossford's wife had died two years prior, and Lyblac tempted him with the promise to resurrect his beloved. Along the way to the Gate, Graham came across a sick boy in Clearbrook and used the medicine intended for his wife to save Alfyn instead. Upon arriving at the Gate of Finis, Lyblac attempted a ritual to convert Graham Crossford into a vessel for Galdera. However, Graham resisted partway through, although he nevertheless became the abomination known as Redeye. During current events, Lyblac is looking for Kit, Graham Crossford's son, to finally complete the ritual. She has several Obsidians look for Graham's diary in Tressa's possession in hopes it may have a clue to his whereabouts. During that time she comes under attention of a mercenary named Alphas who is smitten with her, but she has no interest in him. Lyblac eventually finds Kit and lures him to the Gate of Finis, claiming that his father awaited him on the other side. She uses this opportunity to make Kit a vessel for Galdera, successfully resurrecting him. Galdera's first action is to absorb his daughter into himself. Finally being united with her father comes as a joy to her. Lyblac serves as one of the parts of Galdera that must be defeated in the final battle and is ultimately sealed up alongside her father upon their defeat. Battle See Galdera#Lyblac. Quotes Gallery Etymology Category:Characters Category:Females